Fracción de Vida
by anySuzuki
Summary: ¿Cuál fue la diferencia al final? -"Todo depende de la manera en que mueves tu KF dentro de una explosión"-Lelouch / Oneshot/No yaoi/Futuro no continuación de Nippon Rebelion


**.:Oneshot:.**

**Fracción de vida**

Dejárselo a Lelouch, _un momento tan importante en medio de este desastre. _Una equivocación tan grande y aún así tan fuera de mi control que me hacía sentir nervioso mientras cambiaba el punto de vista de las pantallas a todas las cámaras de la zona. _Tenía que estar ahí, ¡Tenía que estar ahí! ¡No podía ser cierto que el KF de Lelouch hubiese sido alcanzado por FLEIJA!_

Tecleé de manera furiosa moviendo las cámaras mientras trataba de ignorar la celebración que se esparcía en las comunicaciones.

_Lelouch por favor-_

-¡Kuso!- grité para mi mismo dando con el gigante de metal en un primer alivio antes de echarme a correr fuera del centro de control. El Knigthmare estaba ahí _¡Eso debía darme la seguridad de que Lelouch estaba ahí, que estaba bien!_

Sin embargo Lelouch siempre iba contra todas las posibilidades.

Corrí en la madrugada del 30 de Octubre en la base de Tokyo. El cielo iluminado con explosiones de los últimos rastros de batalla y una que otra celebración desquiciada. El ambiente húmedo y frío me golpeaba el rostro haciendo que una de mis manos tuviera que levantarse a la altura de mi boca para evitar la molestia.

Pero nada de eso podía aplacar el retumbar de mi corazón en el pecho y las punzadas de adrenalina en mi cabeza.

_No si Lelouch-_

Rodeé el último edificio que me separaba del desastre y lo primero que saltó a la vista era el vacío de FLEIJA. Un enorme agujero de quince metros de diámetro que no solo se había llevado nuestro núcleo de control, sino también los KF de Britannia, el suelo de la base y por poco a-

-¡Lelouch!- grité reasumiendo mi carrera hasta el Shinkiro ignorando todo lo demás. Me aterraba no ver ningún movimiento o escuchar algo que me asegurara que mi hermano estaba ahí. Sobre todo con el KF a la orilla del vacío que había dejado la explosión.

Aún así derrapé buscando por dónde entrar al KF, _pero eso no era necesario al final. _El costado derecho del Shinkiro había sido rebanado con una exactitud de la magnitud de un arma atómica, devorando poco menos de la mitad del KF, pero lo que me importaba era quien estaba dentro.

-¡Lelouch…Lelouch!-

_Estaba ahí._

Retuve el aliento en mi garganta a primera vista, pero no perdí tiempo. Me tiré de rodillas en el suelo tratando de llamar su atención, pero su mirada estaba perdida en el espacio sin mirar nada realmente. Solo escuchando y a la vez sabía que no lo hacía puesto que una leve sonrisa complacida adornaba su rostro de manera boba.

Pero -¿Lelouch?-

Él sabía que yo estaba aquí.

Suspiró de manera apenas visible antes de cerrar sus ojos haciendo que me temiera lo peor, pero fue más rápido.

-Tranquilo Suzaku- escuchar su voz fue un alivio, aunque apenas fuese un susurro. Alargué mi mano dentro del KF derribado y alcancé a tomar la suya en un intento de confortarlo, sin embargo salió peor para mi propia fortaleza sentir que sus dedos se resbalaban en mi palma.

Entonces enfoqué mejor la situación sintiendo que el alma se salía de mi cuerpo ignorando algo que no debí dejar pasar desde el inicio. Había un escandaloso charco de sangre formándose al costado de Lelouch desde su hombro hasta la rodilla poniéndome nauseabundo y preocupándome de manera monumental al instante.

-L-Lelouch e-estás herido- mi propia voz se cuarteó y mis manos comenzaron a temblar de manera violenta. Sin embargo la mano de Lelouch se aferró a la mía tratado de calmarme.

-Es un pequeño costo por la victoria- sonrió levemente todavía sin abrir los ojos y su voz cada vez se apagaba más. Yo negué de inmediato recuperando la cordura y mentalizándome para conseguirle atención de inmediato.

-No, no es un costo- pude endurecer mi voz y me reincorporé soltando su mano –Te voy a sacar de ahí, solo necesito que confíes en mí ¿Si?-

_Esto se miraba muy mal, Lelouch se miraba muy pálido._

-Siempre lo hago, Suzaku-

Me mordí el labio inferior previendo lo que tenía que hacer y el charco de sangre que humedecía mis rodillas no estaba mejorando nada. Me acerqué todo lo que pude dada la condición del KF y de mi hermano, logrando meter una mano apenas por debajo de su cuello y otra con mucho cuidado a la altura de sus rodillas, arrastrándome hacia atrás mientras lo sostenía de manera firme en mis brazos.

Lo escuché sisear de dolor en todo momento y eso solo me erizaba la piel pensando que lo estaba lastimando más. Pero poder sacarlo del Shinkiro me alivió en gran parte, alejándome todavía unos metros más para examinar el daño. Lo puse en el suelo utilizando mi gabardina como almohada improvisada sorprendiéndome en parte que me siguiera tomando esto como un evento cualquiera, cuando mi mente era un caos de cosas malas.

_Incluso si Britannia se había rendido. _

Lelouch abrió levemente los ojos mientras yo comenzaba a revisarlo. Dolor y tranquilidad jamás habían estado fusionados de manera tan perfecta en su mirada.

-Me sorprende que no estés arrancándote el cabello- musitó. No lo abría escuchado de no estar al pendiente de su respiración mientras recorría el daño con dolor ajeno. Bufé con nerviosismo para que me escuchara.

-No estás dentro de mi mente así que mejor guarda silencio-

_Porque la realidad era otra._

A través del pantalón de Lelouch podía ver dónde empezaba esta gran herida y le enviaba escalofríos a mi espina. Como había predicho antes, a la altura de su rodilla comenzaba una limpia y no tan pequeña incisión de algunos centímetros de ancho que mostraba la piel de Lelouch viva y abierta. Esta enorme raya subía hasta su cadera, costado, hombro y según seguía el camino, incluso todo su brazo izquierdo por el perímetro exterior hasta llegar a la punta de su dedo meñique.

_No… no era que estuviera calmado. Pero la situación demandaba que permaneciera frío por Lelouch, además ya había llamado por ayuda que no tardaría en llegar._

_Aunque no era fácil._

Lelouch suspiró volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-No te duermas Lelouch- pasé una mano por su rostro para que obedeciera pero solo frunció las cejas en completo desacuerdo. Su piel estaba helada al tacto tal cual lo demostraba su color, sin mencionar que la cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo era impresionante pero seguíamos demasiado sumergidos en nuestros mundos que era como si fuese un rasguño.

_Habíamos ganado._

_Britannia se había rendido._

_Japón había ganado la guerra mundial._

Y Lelouch seguía aquí.

Le di un leve golpe en la cabeza haciendo que abriera levemente los ojos de manera molesta. Pero solo atiné a sonreírle.

-¿Cuántos pilotos en el mundo pueden pelear cara a cara con FLEIJA y la esquivan en el último segundo?- pregunté, seguía viéndose molesto por mi manera de mantenerlo despierto pero la pregunta era real.

Entonces mi mirada se oscurecía un poco.

_Lelouch podía haberse quedado inmóvil en la explosión y habría-_

-Por poco- suspiró Lelouch. Asentí concordando por completo.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti- comenté y solo desvió la mirada de manera incómoda.

-Fue tu regalo de navidad, no pidas nada este año-

Me reí de manera leve sin comentar nada al respecto. Tantas veces que temí que de presentarse la oportunidad, Lelouch solo haría lo que quisiera pensando en la victoria y resultaba que al final no solo pensó en eso, sino en nosotros. En toda la familia.

_Me hacía feliz._

-Suzaku, todo está borroso-

Desperté de mi mundo de sueños con un salto y las palabras de Lelouch. Me incliné levemente sobre su campo de visión y por la manera en que apretaba sus ojos estaba tratando de enfocar a la fuerza.

-Lelouch. Solo cálmate, estuviste en medio de una explosión de FLEIJA y su luminosidad, conoces bien sus efectos, es momentáneo- sin embargo se veía bastante nervioso, así que rápidamente lo rodeé para poder tomar su mano sana. –No te preocupes, no me voy a ir-

-Tengo sueño-

_¡¿Dónde demonios estaba el equipo médico?!_

-Solo un poco más Lelouch, por favor-

-Suzaku… quiero dormir- se quejó bastante molesto. –Quiero descansar-

Me mordí el labio inferior y suspiré.

-¿Prometes no darme ninguna sorpresa?- pregunté en tono bajo y sabía perfectamente a lo que me refería.

-Solo no dejes que Gensai haga experimentos conmigo-

Apreté su mano y devolvió en menor medida la confirmación de su palabra. Pero de inmediato sentí que perdía toda su fuerza y Lelouch había pasado de inmediato a la inconsciencia.

Entonces finalmente el equipo médico se divisaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Miré a Lelouch dejando que toda la preocupación se mostrara en mi rostro y tomé su mano con ambas mías dándole un fuerte apretón.

-Lo hiciste- susurré.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ¿Duda resuelta? Si Lelouch no murió como el Suzaku de 27 años sabía (al principio de la trama futurista) logró escapar de la explosión de FLEIJA por un pequeño deseo de vivir.<strong>**Así cuando Lelouch aparece vivo en NR, tiene esa cicatriz, no es producto de Narita como muchos pensaban :D  
><strong>

**Feliz domingo :)**

**any**


End file.
